bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinigami Tales
These stories take place in an alternate timeline, where the events following the did not occur. This includes both the events with and the , as well as the war with the Quincy. These stories follow the tales of the Shinigami now that Aizen has been defeated and peace is slowly returning. Tōshirō Hitsugaya “''Hyōrinmaru'',” as far as Tōshirō Hitsugaya could see, a blanket of ice covered the land. The ice was thick, fine as a sharpened sword and as blue as the sea. Crystalline trees jutted up from the landscape, coated in a layer of frost and small frozen beads of water that gave the entire plain a bright glow. Snow flaked on him, coating his shoulders and the spikes of his pale white hair. It was cold here, that much was obvious, but Tōshirō could not see his breathe. He did not speak, yet his voice echoed through the air. The winds blew, and the snow twirled along the frozen tundra beneath his feet. A single snow flake caught his eye and went he reached to rub it, he was met with a gale of wind unlike anything else. His eyes met with the skies above, where dark clouds gathered. A being of utmost beauty had descended from the heavens, its long snake-like body forged from ice the color of the skies. It's crystal scales glittered, and winds whirled beneath its mighty wings. A dragon of pure ice, with eyes the same teal as Tōshirō's. The beast did not speak, it only glowered at the tiny shinigami who stood before it. “''You are as magnificent as always, especially when we're here'',” Tōshirō reached up, pressing his hand against the icy scales of the beast. The ice did not bother him, and felt oddly warm. “''In your home''.” “Our home,” the beast spoke up. “This is where I live, but in the end it is nothing more then apart of you.” The beast flapped its wings and took to the skies, buffeting Tōshirō with snow and wind. It circled the skies, moving with grace and beauty unlike anything the young Captain had ever seen. “Show that this is your home Tōshirō, command this plane just as I do!” Tōshirō motioned his hand, and the icy ground split open beneath him. From the depths of the ice, a sword shot up and into his hand. An sword unlike any other, with a four-point star guard and a light blue hilt that glittered like the beast's crystal scales. “ , subjugation of the heavens!” The words escaped Tōshirō's lips, and sent the entire icy landscape into an uproar. The plains shattered and spears of ice came forward, coming up to the the black clouds where the scaled beast danced. The winds roared and snow danced around Tōshirō as he moved his blade, and Tōshirō couldn't help but smile. “We are one Tōshirō, do not fear your power!” Tōshirō thrust his sword forward, sending the glacier beneath parting in all directions. The ice buckled under itself and began to pile up, surrounding Tōshirō on all sides. Great walls of ice came up, inscribed with ancient text that Tōshirō could faintly make out from where he stood. The walls rose up past the skies and ripped through the heavens like an spear tearing through an unarmored foe. The winds died down and for the first time, Tōshirō could see what truly lied beneath the ice. A vast sea of green grass, with snow already gathering on top of it. “What happened? Our powers command the cold and ice, yet grass grows here like its spring.” The beast came down and landed before Tōshirō, craning its neck so that it was at eye level with the white-haired boy. “Before now, the ice overwhelmed this place and killed off any life that tried to grow. You feared to fully realize our potential because you believed we could do harm in your hands. You got passed that, and now you are stronger. Now, the grass grows in honor of you Tōshirō.” The beast roared and took into the skies, the loud echo of its wings flapping growing quieter as it flew away. “Now return to your home Tōshirō, your friends are waiting.” “''Friends...” “Captain~ are you done yet? Captain Kyōraku invited us to join him for some sake and he always has the good stuff!” Rangiku Matsumoto said in her usual whiny tone. Her hands were at her hips, and she seemed as impatient as ever. Tōshirō did not dare give into her complaining. “If you want to go drink so bad Lieutenant, you have my leave to go. Give Kyōraku my regards.” Tōshirō always kept cool and serious when with Rangiku, because if he didn't she would probably go wild and shirk on her responsibilities. Sure she was strong, but she was to lazy for Tōshirō's tastes. “You're such a party pooper Captain,” Rangiku slouched against a stone and crossed her arms angrily. “Maybe if you had some sake like a real man, you'd grow a few inches!” She poked at the top of his head, taken back by how short he was compared to her despite the fact that they were together every day for what seemed like an eternity for Tōshirō at this point. “My height is not up for discussion!” while Tōshirō fumed, all Rangiku could do was laugh. Regaining his composure, Tōshirō turned to the right and stared into the horizon. They were on top of a large hill, a few miles away from the Tenth Division barracks. His zanpakutō was across his lap, and his haori sat across the rock to his right. Touching his hand to the “ten” symbol on the back of the haori, Tōshirō only sighed. “Go along Rangiku, enjoy your sake.” “Is something the matter?” “I was just... day dreaming,” Tōshirō stood up, slipped on his haori, and sheathed his blade. He gazed at Rangiku who had gotten quiet, despite all of her complaining earlier. She was worried about him, he could see it. “It's been three months since then Rangiku, since we went to war with Aizen.” Rangiku's expression changed and her eyes met with the ground. “I remembered, but I wasn't sure if I should bring it up. Especially after-” she stopped herself and bit her lip. Rangiku knew which subjects to keep quiet about with her Captain, and Momo was definitely one of them. “It's alright Rangiku, go on.” Even Tōshirō knew how unlike him that sounded. Perhaps he still had growing up to do, but that was a problem for another day. Rangiku was hesitant to speak, and her eyes began to tear up. “Especially after you nearly killed Momo, and Gin died, and we all nearly were killed.” She couldn't handle these dark memories and began to cry, although she kept quiet as she whimpered. “Gin was a traitor, Rangiku.” The words came to her hard, and she was a few seconds away from attacking Tōshirō before he spoke again. “And what Momo did was also traitorous, attempting to aid Aizen like that. But what they did was not out of evil, but out of love. Momo loved Aizen, and Gin loved you,” Tōshirō turned away from his Lieutenant and held in whatever emotions he had. “Cherish that, and go enjoy your sake.” Tōshirō flash stepped away before she could respond, leaving his Lieutenant with as warm words as he could give. ''“No matter how cold I am, I won't hurt my friends.” It seems that Hyōrinmaru taught Tōshirō more then simply growing stronger. Shinji Hirako A cup of tea and a scroll sat on the table in front of Shinji, who couldn't do anything more then stare blankly at the page. He had been away from the Gotei for so long, he forgot how tiresome and grueling paperwork could truly be. "Oi, I should send this to Rose and see if he'll do it for me..." he said with a sly smile. Shinji eyed the world outside of his window, where a sea of trees loomed in the distance. He saw birds take flight from their nests and into the cloudless skies, and he could heard the voices of his division members across the way. "There having fun," Shinji grimaced. "Maybe I should put a ban on any fun without their loving Captain..." Shinji was a notorious complainer, but this took the cake even for him. "Bah..." Before he knew it, Shinji had abandoned his work and found himself walking through the barracks of the Fifth Division. The wind had picked up, and the feint sound of chimes danced through the air. The courtyard walls full of shinigami, some talking and some sparing with their swords or fists. The Fifth Division was a unique one, maybe that's why Shinji always enjoyed it here. While other squads all had their own 'style' the Fifth Division was a bit of everything. Brutes, tacticians, kidō, swordplay, anything you could think of and the Fifth Division had a member who could do it. "Captain Hirako, want to stay around and drink with us?" the Fifteenth seat called, a bottle of sake in hand. He and three others sat in a circle around chalk circle, with a pair of dice in the middle. Shinji eyed them and quickly could tell who they were; the Twelfth seat, the Seventeenth seat, and an unseated officer who looked a bit like a turtle. Shinji waved his hand at the offer, "I'll pass. Just out for a bit of fresh air." Shinji continued forward, his hands tucked into his pockets with a bored expression on his face. He walked past room after room, and building after building, met with the warm greetings of his Division members one after another. One thing Shinji could tell since he rejoined the Division, was that the member of the Fifth Division were in dire need of a Captain whom they could trust... and a Lieutenant as well. Alas, they were only granted a new Captain and a Lieutenant who was placed not only on leave but also contained for fear of harming herself or another. "Yo," a familiar voice called from overhead. "I was just thinkin' about you Rose," Shinji watched as the blonde haired, and slightly effeminate Captain of the Third Division landed beside him. Rose and Shinji had a long history together, having endured not only their days as Captain's together but also their days as Visoreds and exiles of the Soul Society. "Have ya' heard from Hachi or Love? I could do with a bit of R&R back home." Rose smiled at his fellow Captain. "This is our home, Shinji... although I'm sure you'd be quick to deny that." Shinji shot Rose a look, "I wish Love was here, so he could smack you." Rose only laughed at Shinji's annoyance, and they continued to walk. Rose had tied his hair into a ponytail, so that the strong winds wouldn't mess up his hair, but with each little gust he seemed to be annoyed. "No word from anyone, although our little friend Mashiro is a blast with that little Lieutenant over at the Eleventh Division. She wouldn't leave me alone this morning about her new friend." Shinji sighed. "This place is boring as hell, I can't believe I accepted the old man's offer to come back," Shinji stopped and turned towards the large garden that sat on the western edge of the Fifth Division barracks. "I could use some down time, sooner rather then later." Rose smiled and knelt beside a large purple orchid that was growing up from the ground. He examined the orchid and plucked it from the dirt, sliding it behind his ear so that it rose up past his long blonde locks. "Go for a stroll, this world has so much to offer... maybe not as diverse as the living world, but you could probably find something good out there." Shinji was not thoroughly enthused by Rose's suggestion. "Yea... I wouldn't count on it."